Seven Devils
by DemonStripper
Summary: In the dead of night, the only things that can be heard are the desolate cries for the missing and the sound of pouring rain. But deep within the cathedral, another sound entirely fills the gaps betwixt the howling winds and rolling thunder: The sound of seven devils devouring their prey. (State of Seduction sequel)


**Happy Devil's Day! I come bearing the gift of the most challenging smut I've ever written! I hadn't planned to write this so soon, but several 3am writing sessions got me here anyways. Please enjoy!**

**Song: Seven Devils - Florence & The Machine**

* * *

The night was a hot one. Sweltering, really. Summer was upon the city in full force and it did not go unnoticed by the patrons. Complaints of the heat and humidity buzzed through the bustling streets and blue skies, irritation thickening the air just as the increasingly grey heavens. Clouds answered the mortals' pleas and bemoaning with heavy pelts of icy rain, shushing them from their perch far above, thunder rumbling as if the sky was chortling at the downpour soaking the residents as they went about their night. Though to the storm's surprise, no anguished whines could be heard as the water drenched and ruined canvas shoes and sundresses. There were bigger things to worry about. A search was taking place in the heart of London, a solemn event made more difficult by the partial flood and lack of leads. Throughout the streets and betwixt alleyways, through crevices and cracked windows, murmured words of worry and turmoil could be heard. Flashlights flickered like lightning and voices were muted by the transparent droplets pelting the crumbling asphalt, sirens crying out to the pulsating flashes of red, white, and blue from across the street.

Mister Abberline, a noble man and competent investigator stood beneath a jet black umbrella beside his colleague by the name of Arthur, sympathetic eyes filled with sorrowful and settled on the distraught woman nearest to him. A crimson bob was plastered to the woman's neck, bangs dripping streaks of red dye down her cheeks to swirl with the tears steadily leaking from below her lashes. Three hours ago, a body had been found. A young woman, no more than twenty-five years of age, was spotted lying on the street, her damp, obsidian hair curling beautifully around her neck and shoulders whilst crimson lips remained parted in her eternal sleep. Her eyes, once a vibrant shade of cherry brown, were now grey and lifeless, skin more pallid than snow and stained with droplets of black from her eyes. The substance, as well as the case in general baffled the investigators. Upon running a background check and checking in with her closest contacts, the woman known as Mallie was without vendettas or lurking enemies. Her body was without damage or proof of attack and her health was impeccable, all records and blood tests coming back void of conditions. All the same, she was left for dead, monochrome in colour and painted an unidentifiable liquid with a consistency not entirely unlike blood. To make matters worse, a missing person report was filed, one feared to have the same outcome as the mysterious case of Mallie after disappearing around midnight four days prior without a note or text.

Stepping forward into the light cast by the streetlamp looming ominously over the pair of detectives, Abberline spoke to the woman swathed in red from head to toe. The yellow glow overhead did nothing to make the situation less intimating or eerie, that was easily noted from the fearful dilation of the lady's pupils. "Miss Durless - I apologize - Madam Red, I know you are nervous, all of us are, but may I ask that you allow one of my men to escort you home? It isn't safe to be out at a time like this and it is getting too late to continue searching." With a pinched expression and skin blushing pink from a mixture of the biting wind and her tears, the woman in question shook her head frantically. "But what if he shows up as soon as we leave? I have already lost my sister, my brother-in-law, and my husband, I can't lose him too!" Pulling forth a handkerchief, Arthur presented it to the aunt of the missing twenty-year-old. Taken gratefully, it was used to wipe away the colour bleeding from her carnelian locks onto her cheeks and jaw. At a loss for words, Arthur took over in Abberline's absence of words. "Madam Red, I swear to you that we will find your nephew, but we cannot go on any longer tonight. The storm is growing worse and any footprints would have long been washed away if there were any to begin with. It is likely that he is in another section of the city and unharmed, but we will have to pick this up at dawn. Please allow me to walk you home and I promise to you that I will call you if we find anything, anything at all." Caving to the man's soothing tone and warm eyes, she released a shuddering sigh, nodding wearily as the brunette offered his arm to link with hers. And as they began the daunting walk back to the home in which she called her own, all she could do was look to the skies with a heavy heart. "Oh, Ciel, please be okay..."

"Sebastian, how many times have I told you that it is nota good idea to use this area of the city as your hunting ground? Now there is an investigation going on for both that woman and me! That means when I go home, my aunt will either be so livid or relieved that she won't let me leave the house alone until I get my own place, which I will remind you that I cannot afford to pay for. That doesn't bode very well for you, now does it?" Practically growling as he paced between the pews, Ciel raked a hand through his mussed tresses of kyanite, mismatched eyes boring into the demon's back. Contrary to his original belief, Sebastian wasn't looking at him-he wasn't even facing him! "Hey, Sebastian! Are you listening to me? If you aren't than I might as well just go home now!"

Magenta eyes shone upon him in a second flat, looming dangerously inches from his own whilst dark energy wrapped itself around him threateningly. But he didn't tremble, nor did he slink back in fear or lower his head in submission. The last Phantomhive was having done of the creature's wrath today when it was he who had wronged him. Sebastian would apologize for his sins, it would not be done the other way around. Spiked stilettos hovering precariously roughly three inches from the ground, increasing Sebastian's already intimidating height. "Would you rather it be your soul that I consume? I was hungry and unlike your kind, I cannot simply walk into a restaurant and demand that they prepare a meal for me. The food or mortals does not satiate me, only the gleaming essence of a human soul is fit to quell my ravenous appetite. Besides you arehome."

Ciel rolled his eyes in a show of annoyance and arrogance, scowl firmly in place as he faced his partner head-on. Lovers or not, if he was to obey Sebastian's lustful whims, then the devil was to heed Ciel's advice and avoid stirring up more trouble for him. "You dare threaten me, demon? Because you seem to enjoy fucking me too much to kill me. And I said nothing of what you feast upon, I said where you choose to dine. I couldn't care less if you eat souls or salad, I only ask that you do it further away so that I may disappear for days without being tracked down by investigators! This is not my true home, but I stay here because you are here. If I am dragged back to my aunt's place, I won't get to stay here any longer unless I manage to dodge the police any time I need anything from the shops and get pushed aside as a missing person for years. And if that happens, then I will not get a chance to tell my aunt goodbye. You realize that, don't you?"

As if that struck a cord within the depths of the unholy's mind, Sebastian's feet met the ground once more, understanding bleeding into his expression as anger faded away. Ciel was not mad at him for what he was, he was upset because of the trouble he had caused, which was -admittedly- a lot. Rhodochrosite orbs faded into a more halcyon shade of currant, a taloned hand stretching out to beckon his agitated pet closer. He could practically see the darkened aura of the sulking boy radiating from his rigid frame, nails digging into his palms in an attempt to distract from his fury and exasperation. Hoping to diminish his prey's ire or at the very least subdue his temper before it was unleashed upon his own being in the form of denial, Sebastian crooned softly, a sweet and rumbling sound too saccharine to fall from the lips of one of hell's own, but all the same, it did. While still restless, Ciel halted in his pacing when the gentle sound found him, slowing the rapidly thudding heart resonating in his ears. Able to capture the small, pale hands in his own, Sebastian turned the boy to face him, apologetic gaze meeting a defiant one. When he spoke, his dulcet tone was far more affable than usual, hinting at an unsaid apology. Ciel understood though; Sometimes Sebastian lost control of his rabid cravings, sustenance in this case, and didn't consider the consequences of his actions. He was sorry and there was no need to say it aloud, his unnatural, cat-like eyes said it all. "I'm afraid I didn't assess my surroundings or remember your words clearly enough in my state of mind. I promise you that I shall not repeat such actions again though, nor shall I allow myself to get to that disastrous level of hunger again... I will find a way to fix what has been done in terms of the investigation on you, I do have the powers to disassemble or invert memories should it be necessary. Once you return, I will transform your aunt's misery of the last few nights to make her believe that it was all a dream and if necessary - the detectives' too."

A slim brow raised, disapproving but less alert and concerned over the issue at hand. So there was a way to fix this? "And you swear it? No tricks or games this time? Because if you are lying to me then I will- Mmph!" The boy's increasingly less venomous tone was muffled by the sharp prick of fangs and shungite lips pressing to his with a bruising force, halting his warning before he could fully utter it. 'Much better', the devil mused to himself, 'Be obedient, little bird, and I shall reward you for your silence and forgiveness of my transgressions.' A sanguine robe of the smoothest silk fell from his shoulders and hips with a snap of his fingers, pooling at the deadly spikes making up the heel of his boots. Coiling ropes of shadow writhed and twined as they reached out with a purpose, ensnaring the mortal's wrists whilst he was pushed with grace onto the nearest pew.

Stared down upon by a statue of the holy father, Ciel's back met cool, burgundy fabric, soul laid equally as bare as his chest when the buttons of his crisp, white shirt were popped from the thread tethering them to the thin cotton they had been expertly sewn to. The button-up was rather expensive, adorned with ruffles at the wrist and collar, but Sebastian cared not for the Earthly finery. Why should he when he's already found the single diamond in the rough? Ciel Phantomhive, buried beneath layers of innocence and a religious upbringing, was his now. Marred with the otherworldly marks of his affections, his skin stained with sin, and his tongue more wickedly tainted than the apple from which Eve ate. Honeyed and delicious; Sebastian was positive that the true devil here was the human himself. Indignant and unimpressed, Ciel's gaze pinned Sebastian in place, impatiently tapping his fingers from their bound state with a lack of curiosity when his demon perched above his hips. His knees trapped Ciel in place, allowing no wiggling or shifting as he bent at the waist to nose at the boy's clavicle. So he was becoming predictable to his darling human? That simply wasn't acceptable. Hot blackberry-cinnamon reminiscent breath fanned out across his jaw and left shoulder, dangerously enticing fangs scraping his throat as the creature above him all but purred his excitement. "Of course I swear it. You know that I do not lie. Now... Let me make it up to you, precious mortal. I shall make you scream like never before."

Expecting another thrashing of tongues or drifting of hands, perhaps even a rough meeting of their hips, to say that Ciel was unnerved when Sebastian pulled away and climbed from atop the bench to stand before him would be an understatement. The vine-like tendrils trapping him remained however, another pair soon seizing his ankles to tug them apart from one another just as they had done upon their first meeting. They worked efficiently to remove his boots and unbutton his skin-tight jeans, shamelessly sliding them down his long legs. "What is the meaning of this? You leave after saying something like that?" Ciel huffed in disbelief, shifting in a mixture of anticipation and budding arousal. A deep laugh parted the thick and humid air, all light draining from the room with the seductive purr, "Patience, Ciel. Good things come to those who wait..." What few flickers of candlelight had illuminated the room in their faint glow returned, casting growing shadows on the walls and the outline of shattered wings, causing blood to seep from the eyes of the angel statues standing on either side of the heavenly ruler in the center, standing tall and proud behind the altar on which he had lost all sense of chastity and faith.

With the reappearance of light came six pairs of identical eyes, all shimmering in vibrant shades from green to amber, watching him with an unspeakable smugness that he was far too accustomed to seeing each and every day. The narrow pupils blinked in perfect synchronization while the faces bearing said eyes possessed sharp grins, burning lustfully and form made shaky by the contracting shadows twisting upon their silhouettes. Each copy bore skin as pale as snow, lacking the darkness looming beneath the skin of their creator, the rich midnight masked by a more human guise. Only the one in the center remained as he was, lacking the unstable trembling of shadows around his form, his eyes - still as red as blood - glowed just a little bit brighter and his smile spread only slightly wider than the rest. The real Sebastian, Ciel deduced, staring at his twin copies in awe. He hadn't seen this coming.

Involuntarily, as if knowing deep within his core what was to come of this exciting mess, Ciel groaned; His voice was not laced with vexation this time though, this noise was bred from eagerness. "Now then, dear prey... Let me show you how sorry I am." Ebony fingers curled around his jaw, tilting his chin to bring lapis-heather eyes to meet scarlet ones while swirling tendrils of dripping darkness sprawled high above his head from the bony protrusions betwixt his shoulders, momentarily shielding the other beings of shadow from view. The walls were cloaked in pitch black, the tapestries and stained glass depictions of the holy fading out into the faux night. Rain pounded against the roof and window-turned-murals, combining melodiously with the deep whispers of a long forgotten language. Early translations of Latin, ones Ciel could never hope to unravel the meaning of for it would be an impossible feat given the sparse amount of information provided in modern language books, rang out in toxicly beautiful baritones, resounding from six identical voices of satin. Jewel-like eyes strayed to the main form presented to him, thorned horns of sable blanketed in a shade of helleborus energy, whipping and twisting around the intricately carved bones as if performing a tango with the pointed tip and sharp prick of thorns. Large hands spread across the milky thighs the boy, caressing the petal-soft skin with ticklish touches and the faint scrape of claws. How many times they had into cut this skin, carved his mark into the form he found ever so captivating whilst blood painted it into a masterpiece worthy of museums everywhere. The archangel's would sing their praises at such an entrancing sight had he not lost their favour millennia ago. But unlike those times, he took on a more gentle approach this time, kneading at those lightly shaped hips unlike his actions drew forth a pleased sigh. Tugging his thighs apart to drape them over his hips, the devil placed teasing kisses along the line of his knees and inner-thighs.

Sebastian paused in his actions to lean down, slit tongue peeking out from between his onyx lips to prod at the cherry head of his young lover's cock, lapping up the pearls of pre-cum beading at its tip and weeping down the sides of his arousal. A pair of hands swooped in from behind, out of sight as his eyes were locked onto the mouth soon engulfing him fully, saliva coating his reddened shaft as the talented lips tightened around him, their suction causing their victim involuntarily buck into that hot cavern, a prick of fangs heightening the sensation. "Hnn... Sebastian..." Ciel all but squeaked, leaning into the claws drifting from his throat to his chest, trapping blushing nipples betwixt his thumb and forefinger and pinching hard, rolling them with a devious grin etched across his rosy lips. Masochistic as he'd become since meeting his creature of fire and flames, a sob echoed in the expanse of the dark cathedral, head tilting back to meet the eyes illuminated with a radioactive green, black bangs falling to poke at the inner corner of the man's left eye. "Oro mihi, mi dulcis." Slate brows furrowed, words half formed by a whine when he met a third gaze, this one hauntingly violet as if created from the essence of his own blind eye. The constricting heat surrounding him parted and he groaned, wanton and desperate for the demon's touch; his mouth's warmth, his claws sting, his wings' protective hold, his cock's tight fit. Chuckling, Sebastian explained the lack of his mate's mother tongue from his mirror image, "I forgot to tell you... As my shadows, they are but the visage of a demon and as such speak only ancient Latin."

Sparing no time, he delved back between the mortal's legs, burying his face against plush cheeks whilst flicking his tongue experimentally over his entrance, groaning at the decedent flavour of his partner's skin and the savory slickness sliding from his cock, down his sac and across his hole. The violet-eyed Sebastian knelt beside the pew, watching the ragged rise of fall of Ciel's chest before connecting his lips, strawberry shaded rather than sooty black, to the bluenette's. When Ciel's eyes fell shut, he guided his golden-eyed brother to join him in worshipping the small frame, only this one took over the true Sebastian's original job of laving over his erection. "S-Sebastian! Fuck, you're amazing..!" Ciel whimpered as a finger joined his beloved's tongue in stretching him, laughter vibrating against the furled orifice and causing stabs of pleasure to wrack through his small body. A wet, pink tongue swirled around his member while a hand wrapped around his base, stroking and thrumming in rhythm with the pumping of lengthy digits inside him. Meanwhile, their tongues met in a fierce dance of passion and claiming, fangs nicking the lips and tongue of the smaller male. The fingers toying with the pink pepples adorning the pearlescent skin of his chest, tugged and twisted, saliva and lapping of his a drooling over them every once and awhile while small hands grasped at tufts of black silk, head falling back to bear his throat for the turquoise-eyed Sebastian manifesting between the green and yellow eyed copies to sink his fangs into the offered jugular. A groan pierced the air, hot and heady with their joint arousal and the pained ecstasy. "Sebastian... Stop going so slow. I need you~!" Ciel all but sobbed, tortured by the agonizingly slow touches he received. He barely noticed when the sixth and final Sebastian joined them, eyes as orange as flames and smirking deviously as he took his place near the boy's ankles, kissing and biting, soothing the intentions of fangs with licks and Latin comforts that pulled forth an appreciative hum despite the absence of understanding. "But don't you want to stretch this out and enjoy your time with us, my love? I'm afraid it shall be quite a while before I bestow you with something such as this again. I do adore taking you roughly on every surface in this holy place~. I am offering this gentleness as my apology, not as a recurring gift. Should you beg nicely, however, I will consider picking the pace up. What do you say, sweet creature? Do you want it badly enough to relinquish that iron pride for your own gratification?" In agreement, identical tones rang out in approval, rainbow of eyes appraising their prey carefully while Ciel fought back a discontent whine in favor of a weak glare. The voices, however, were mesmerizing, hypnotizing just as the true Sebastian's saccharine words had been the first time he laid upon the altar and offered himself to the devil.

"Submit ad me."

"Meus es tu."

"Vocate nomen meum."

"Venite adoremus mecum estis."

"Si caelum tuum est dicere nomen meum."

"Rogamus, pet."

They chanted together as if part of a cult or in prayer, halting their assault of hands and tongue in favour of riling their human further. The sigil decorating Sebastian's left hand took on a heliotrope glow, lighting the room in a hazy purple mist while tendrils waved wildly, securing Ciel's wrists in a firmer hold than earlier while a twin pair wound around one another and plunged in beside Sebastian's thrusting fingers, his tongue missing from the mix as he awaited the other's reply. Gasping when blunt nails - formed from claws to avoid injuring his plaything - hit his prostate with deadly accuracy within seconds of submerging, Ciel yelped, fingernails fiercely clawing at the nearby forearms of the ice-eyed Sebastian and the corvus-feather binds pinning him to his place on his back. His pride would not fade nor would it be surrendered, but in this moment, he cared not it. He refused to forego such divine pleasure for the sake of something that could easily be reinstated after the epilogue of their present coupling. "S-Sebastian! Need you, Sebastian. So fucking much..." The beg, while real and sang as a deliciously depraved sonata of sweet whines, was by far the least impressive Sebastian had heard from this boy; He craved to bear witness to a melody of desperate pleas and aching calls, not a moan nor a whisper of words. The hand still bearing talons slipped beneath the elegant curve of his lover's back, smoothing across the faint ridges of spine to pull him forward until he was arching against his own pectoral muscles. With the new position, his fingers delved deeper, stroking with a beat so entrancing that even Ciel himself hadn't witnessed before. "Ahh! Sebastian, please!"

Tutting, Sebastian smirked lusciously, fangs in display while his eyes simmered with fire and mirth. "I don't think so, Ciel. Try harder."

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian!" The scream tore through the boys lips when the orange-eyes copy took the original's place in slipping his tongue through the tight ring of musclles. "Take me! Please, Sebastian! Fuck me, bite me, consume me~!"

"As you wish, my Ciel." And with a snap of his fingers, his creations from shadow dispersed and regathered on either side of the now-standing devil. With a flourish of the he one with the eyes of keylime took his place in front of the cherry-cheeked bluenette, dropping to all fours with his ass presented to the smaller male. "Perhaps you may see what it is like for me for a change, hm?" Purring, Sebastian pulled Ciel to his knees and turned him to face his fairer, less-devilish copy, gripping his hips reassuringly while whispering in his ear the tainted words of a twisted romance. "So lovely... You smell mouthwatering, my sweet. Let me feed upon that soft and supple flesh, wet my appetite and devour you whole, leaving nothing else for any other who dares defy our bond." The growl behind the statement - or rather, the promise - was so thick that he barely managed to decode the immortal's words, but when did, all he could do was trill in approval. "Yes, Sebastian... Show them who you belong to, who I belong to!"

Guiding his aching prick to the plump mountains of flesh calling out to him and enticing him to move closer, Ciel thrust into the tight heat of his mate's hole, feeling muscles contract around him in a way he'd never experienced before. He was given time to adjust, inky hands guiding his own to the hips of his intended whilst he himself jerked his hips and in a single thrust, seated himself inside the panting human, careful to still until Ciel set the pace he desired for his first time in this position. Rolling his hips as he'd felt his demon do time after time, Ciel could only throw his head back and moan, his movement causing the aubergine and sable cock shallowly pressing into him to slide the rest of the way in, grazing the overly sensitive bundle of nerves buried deep inside with the first prod. A Latin curse rang from the lips of the Sebastian he mounted, the sound matching up with the groan from behind him as they wildly jerked in tandem, heads fuzzy and noses filled with the enticing arouma of their combining smells; Blackberries and sage, honey and guava. "D-do you feel what they do?" The mortal breathed through a mewl, brows furrowing they set an even yet rapid rhythm of push and pull, like waves shifting from low to high tide, or the rise and fall of the sun come sunset.

Watching the rest of his creations near, each pawing and fawning over Ciel while he whined loudly, Sebastian pounded relentlessly into his prey's clenching channel, on cloud nine as he entered the being closer to heaven than he could ever dream of being again. The golden gates and clouds of white were worth far less than this, for this was both heaven and hell. Together, they were an inferno, scorching, licking flames tangling and spreading until the heat of their bond burned and disintegrated everything and everyone else in sight. Warmer than the stifling summer air boiling the city, yet far more pleasant, encompassing all that they were and all they knew for an unspoken companionship. "Unfortunately, I am unable to feel through their beings as they are no more than darkness encased in physical forms. However, feeling from this form, savoring and pounding into this tight little orifice whilst you squirm and cry out my name as you are now, is more than enough to please me. To clutch your tiny frame, to mark and claim you like no other can... You are mine, Ciel Phantomhive. Not the investigators', not your aunt's, mine!."

The tension was building, drawing forth screams and choked whimpers, inhuman growls and hisses resounding beneath the higher pitches and keens. Still impaling the moaning and breathless Sebastian in front of him, Ciel felt beads of perspiration drip from his neck and brow, the salty stickiness greedily and hastily licked away by a charcoal tongue. Lips roamed his body from knees to mouth and five sets of hands toyed and praised as they pleased, overwhelming the overstimulating the slate-haired male who struggled to steady his breathing and keep his eyes from drifting shut. Lovebites and indentions of fingers alike bruised his skin, scratches lining his hips from the enchanting monster behind him, still dealing damage as they dug into the slight hollow just below his hipbones. "Sebastian. Sebastian... Sebastian!" Growing louder with every buck, overcome by the feeling of taking and being taken, Ciel screamed the name of his fallen angel, feeling black wetness drip down his back and shoulders and over his hair when a thick curtain of liquid darkness snapped forward, faux wings curling around him possessively just as he reached his peak, bellowing curses and blessings of English and French whilst Latin followed from over his shoulder in a drone of the devil's own bearing completetion. Needle-like fangs sank into his collar as Sebastian grunted and growled against him, blood dripping from his clavicle and bitten lips while metallic warmth flooded his insides and leaked down the back of his thighs when the copious amount became too much for his lithe frame to hold. His own seed painted the insides of the Sebastian whose hips he still latched onto, feeling talons replace the rounded nails in his dumortierite locks, tugging roughly as they rode out their highs with eyes of every shade watching them closely, licking their lips and fangs as if the rapture were their own while other less-human orbs shone from the base of frame of his so-called-wings.

Breathing heavily, Ciel withdrew from the form he faced, strong arms catching him as he sagged against the sculpted chest against his back, eyes fluttering in exhaustion as he gripped the forearms wrapped around his chest to keep him from falling from the bench. "Goodness, have we gone and worn ourselves out?" Sebastian teased, though a hint of affection lit his eyes. With a mutter of inaudible words and a flick of the wrist, his twin forms disappeared into thin air, seeping back into the darkest corners of the cathedral. "It's your fault for being so slow in the beginning," Ciel blamed, despite their level of activity and his lack of stamina being at fault; his resilience in physicality left much to be desired. "Ah, how foolish of me, of course it is my fault... Well, be that as it may, I think that shall conclude my apology, as well as our activities for the night. I daresay you will not be able to stay awake long enough to clean off." As if proving his point, a yawn parted Ciel's lips; Blinking blearily, he did nothing to stop Sebastian when he made to pick him up bridal style. The hard pew would hardly be a suitable place to rest for the night. Drowsily, a thought rose from the thick mists of Ciel's mind, troubling him and keeping him conscious long enough murmur his tired query. "Sebastian, what about my aunt?"

"I have not forgotten. First thing in the morning, I shall wipe your disappearance from your aunt's mind as well as the investigators' to clear away all of this nonsense, but for now, just rest. You must have your energy for tomorrow, I wish to try something new."

Carrying him down the maze of corridors behind the nave to the bed he'd crafted with a single thread of his powers, Sebastian stared down at the dozing boy he held, watching closely as the eyes he'd become so very fond of drifted shut with a heavy, sated sigh. Chuckling quietly, Sebastian tightened his grip on the prize he held and joined him atop the crimson sheets woven from darkness and silk, musing aloud to himself as he did so. "I suppose seven devils truly are the best way to break in a previous unused pew..."

Confused and fatigued, Ciel groaned and huddled against the bare chest of pale grey and sooty black in search of the warmth not offered by the sheets, claws and fingers faintly scraping over his back to facilitate the process of warming him. Naturally, the devil produced a colder aura, not entirely unlike the chill on a wintry day, but he could easily adjust and raise his body temperature to fit his pet's need - he did just that.

"You said seven, and yet there were only six of you. Who is the seventh you speak of?"

A smirk crossed Sebastian's lips as he closed his eyes and nosed playfully at the hair tucked beneath his chin, "Why you are, beloved... I may be a devil, but it has come to my attention that you are far more demented, lascivious, and tainted than I am in many senses. Begging for the cock of the unholy in the house of the lord, spread eagle on altars and atop my hips in baptismal baths, desperately pleading for my praise and attention as if you were bred of sin and born for the sole purpose of being worshipped with honor, reverence, and tongue... You, Ciel Phantomhive, are the true devil here. And I must say... I adore you for it."


End file.
